1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held cleaning devices, and more particularly, to such devices that use an electric-powered brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soap and water are commonly used to wash motor vehicles. Often the brushes used to clean a surface of the motor vehicle are attached to a short or long pole. When washing a motor vehicle with a brush attached to a long pole, the pole and brush must be sufficiently lightweight and balanced so that the brush may be moved back and forth over the surface to remove dirt and grime. The brush must remain in constant contact with the surface. Unfortunately, when moving the brush in this manner and when the desired surface is difficult to reach, the brush may turn thereby reducing its cleaning action and possibly scratching the surface.
What is needed is a lightweight, electric-powered cleaning device that uses a length adjustable, elongated pole with a rotating brush attached at one end that reduces the need for the device to be moved manually back and forth across the surface, and that can be easily extended with one or two hands to reach hard-to-reach surfaces. What is also needed is a cleaning device which runs on D.C. current produced by rechargeable batteries. What is also needed is such a cleaning device that easily connects to a standard hose and includes a soap delivery system so that soap may be selectively added to the water and dispensed from the rotary brush. What is also needed is such a cleaning device that can be easily stored in a wall mount where the rechargeable batteries can be recharged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, balanced, hand-held cleaning device that is used to clean surfaces on a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device that includes a length adjustable elongated pole with an adjustable brush assembly attached at one end and a fixed handle assembly attached to the opposite end of the elongated pole.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device that includes a battery-operated motor, a water delivery conduit that attaches to a standard hose, and a soap delivery system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cleaning device that can be easily attached to a wall mount used for storage of the device.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by the hand-held, battery-operated cleaning device disclosed herein. The device includes a length adjustable elongated pole with an adjustable brush assembly pivotally attached at its distal end. The brush assembly includes an upper shroud with fixed bristles located on its outer edge used to clean the surface and prevent overspraying. The brush assembly houses an electric motor and a replaceable brush that is balanced in weight with a handle assembly attached at the opposite, proximal end of the elongated pole. Disposed inside the elongated pole is a coiled water conduit that delivers water from a standard hose fixing located in the handle assembly to the brush assembly. Disposed around the elongated pole is a sliding hand grip which allows the elongated pole to be rotated by one hand and supported by the other. The coil water conduit is coiled up inside the elongated pole and is able to accommodate different lengths of the elongated pole. The handle assembly includes a battery housing with a rechargeable battery and a hand grip housing with an electric motor control switch. Located above the handle assembly is an optional soap delivery system which is connected to the water conduit to automatically and selectively add soap to the water as it flows through the water conduit and is delivered to the brush assembly. Provided with the cleaning device is a battery charger that plugs into a standard 115 volt electrical receptacle. An ancillary power cord is also provided that connects at one end to the battery charger and at an opposite end to the plug receptacle formed on the end of the rechargeable button. Also included is an optional wall mount that conveniently holds the device on a wall. The wall mount includes at least one replacement brush receiver for holding replacement brushes to be used with the device.